Knut for Your Thoughts?
by albe-chan
Summary: Sirius and James' brilliant plan to make money is squashed and Sirius finds that when Remus turns the tables, it's not all fun. SMUT. SLASH. SEX. RLSB. ONESHOT. For I'm Just Drawn That Way.


**Knut For Your Thoughts?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH male on male), MATURE THEMES (sex), and ODDNESS!! If that's not for you then…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Just give it a whirl; you'll like it. But anyways, ye be warned.

**Author's Note: **this amazing plot bunny is the genius of the lovely and very talented I'm Just Drawn That Way, so this goes out to her. Thanks for the kinky idea sugar!! On another note, I'm a smidge hung over right now (too much Canada Day fun) but I will try not to barf on the keyboard. Reviews make me feel better. XD Cheers!

XXX

"Hey Remus, y'know what I was just wondering?" Remus Lupin closed his eyes, barely containing his sigh and eye roll. He had NEWTs to study for, as Sirius Black well knew, and the last thing he wanted to do was answer his boyfriend's insane questions.

"That you should go study for Charms?"

Sirius laughed and flopped down onto the common room couch beside Remus. "You crack me up Mooney. Nah, I'll ace Charms; no need to study for it." He let his head drop adoringly onto Remus' shoulder. "I was thinking that you need to take a break from studying. And what better way to do that than help your doting boyfriend steal something?"

Remus groaned and closed his book. "For the eight hundred and fifty seventh time Padfoot, I will _not_ help you steal something."

"Pfft, it's not been that many times that I've asked you to steal something. And why the bloody hell not?" Sirius demanded, pouting adoringly.

"Because I'm a Prefect, and it's wrong. Get James or Peter to help you."

Sirius decided to switch tactics. "But neither of them can help me the way you do Mooney," he growled softly, hand sliding purposefully up the lycan's thigh to the rapidly growing bulge in Remus' pants. "Please baby?" he whispered against Remus' ear, gently kissing the shell of it and then sucking the lobe lustily.

Remus felt his breathing grow ragged as his passion and desires fought with his morals. Damn. "What did you want to steal?"

Sirius grinned, knowing he was making headway. "Other than your innocence," Sirius said, smirking as his hungry mouth sucked at Remus' neck, making the other boy groan, "just Dumbledore's Pensieve."

Remus pushed Sirius away, sitting up and looking stern, though still rather flushed. "Are you mad?" he hissed.

Sirius sighed and flopped onto his face. "Prongs, he's not going to help us."

Remus whirled as James un-Disillusioned himself. "Damn," said the messy-haired youth. He squeezed into the tiny gap between Remus and the other end of the sofa, shoving him rather unceremoniously over. "Why the hell not?"

"You've both got to go deflate your egos a bit. You can't _steal_ from the _Headmaster_. You just can't. For one, you'd get expelled if you got caught-"

"When have we ever been caught when we tried to avoid it?" Sirius asked sweetly, ignoring Remus' dark look.

"Secondly," Remus continued, "do you honestly think you could get something of Dumbledore's from his office without getting caught?"

"Remus, where is your faith in us?" asked James who was ultimately disregarded as Remus rounded off his arguments.

"And lastly, I refuse to help you because stealing wrong. Period. That and you should both know better. James, you're Head Boy for Merlin's sake, and Padfoot, you _know_ what I could hold over your head."

Sirius seemed to get second thoughts at this ominous threat, and looked at James. "He might have a point y'know…"

James looked horrified. "You're going to side with him so you can get some ass? If I didn't know you as well as I do, I might just be offended. And it's not like we're not going to give it back, Remus. We just want to…borrow it for an undisclosed amount of time."

"For what?"

James looked at Sirius to explain, but the grey-eyed youth was tight-lipped, apparently unwilling to risk any more threats of loss of sexual favours. "Ever heard the saying 'a Knut for your thoughts?'" Remus nodded. "Well that's it basically. We charge people to let them have access to our memories. We'll make a tonne of gold! I mean there are bound to be _loads_ of desperate fangirls clamoring for Paddy's memories alone…"

Remus rounded on his boyfriend. "You're going to use your memories?" Sirius nodded hesitantly. "And just what memories did you plan to use might I ask?" The Animagus looked down guiltily and mumbled something. "Sorry?" said Remus evenly, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Just the ones that…well…you see, it's for a good cause! See, if I let people see my memories of us shagging, then they'll all know that I'm taken and leave of bothering me, and-" Remus looked like he might just interrupt so Sirius hurried onward. "And! And…well…it'll inspire them to find their own true loves." He smiled winningly, and Remus chewed his lower lip.

"There's just one problem with this," he said carefully after some time. Sirius felt hopeful, and James hardly dared breathe, barely letting himself think of the possibility that they might just have corrupted Remus enough to get him to help them. "Don't you need to have a memory of us shagging to start with?" Sirius gaped at him. Remus never, ever, mentioned the fact they hadn't gone 'all the way' in front of the other Marauders, let alone anyone. The lycanthrope then turned to James. "And I wonder how Lily's going to take all this?" James felt his face go pale.

And with a polite and rather cheeky smile, Remus gathered up his stuff, and headed up to the dorm, leaving his two mates simply staring in shocked awe at one another. "If you tell anyone Remus and I don't have sex I'll kill you."

"If you tell Lily about this idea, I'll kill _you_."

The two looked at each other and nodded grimly. "Deal," they said together.

XXX

A fortnight passed, and no more mention of stealing Pensieves from kindly old Headmasters surfaced, much to the relief of all the Marauders. Sirius and Remus were lying in bed, despite the fact it was still early.

"Y'know," said Sirius softly. "Prongs won't be back from Quidditch practice for ages…and Peter will be there with him… We have the dorm to ourselves." Remus knew what his boyfriend was hinting at, but still felt a thread of hesitancy niggling him. The darker haired boy's hand slid teasingly up under Remus' shirt pulling at a nipple as Sirius leered at him. "Please Mooney? I want you so badly…" As if to prove this point, he took Remus' hand and pressed it firmly against the thick ridge of his erect cock.

Remus felt his mouth water slightly and his resolve weaken. "I don't know Pads… I want to, I do, but…it's a big step and I want to be sure I'm ready. I'm sorry." Sirius shook his head.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to baby. Promise." He kissed Remus, gently coaxing his mouth open, sucking wantonly at his lower lip just the way Remus liked best. "We'll only go as far as you want, okay?"

"Okay…" Remus gasped as Sirius slowly climbed atop him, lifting his weight up with his arms. The Animagus kissed his mouth again, then his jaw and neck, nibbling at various bits of exposed flesh, his erection grinding into Remus' own rock-hard cock. "Mmm…Pads, that feels amazing," he murmured, head lolling back as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and continued to suck at his pulse point while simultaneously rubbing their pelvises together. Needless to say, he was a man of many talents.

Sirius groaned raggedly, unable to keep up this delirious torture. He fairly ripped his boyfriend's shirt open and started to kiss and lick his way steadily south, eyes flicking up with every new move to catch Remus' gaze, at which Sirius would feel a throb in his cock and Remus would smile softly. The lycanthrope arched delectably into his mouth as he tongued his belly button suggestively, looking sinfully hot the entire time, and by the time he had made his way to his boyfriend's pants, Remus was verily begging for release.

"Padfoot, please… Stop being such a bloody effing tease already!" Remus whined. Sirius smirked, running his finger up and down the thick shaft through the unbearable material of his clothing.

"What do you want me to do Remus?" the Animagus purred, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriend's trousers. He dragged his hot wicked tongue over the bulge in the practical cotton briefs and Remus squirmed beneath him. "You have to tell me baby."

"Merlin," Remus gasped, breath whooshing out as his body temperature spiked. "Suck my cock…please, Sirius…"

Sirius felt his own hard-on twitch at the words. "Again," he murmured into the lycan's hip as he roughly divested him of his underpants. "Say it again."

"Sirius," Remus pleaded, feeling like he was going to _die_ if he didn't get some sort of friction on his cock to lead him to glorious release. "Please…Merlin, please, suck my cock… I can't wait any more…I need it. I need you…"

Sirius groaned and took the head of his lover's cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing the slit, wriggling inside of it and tasting the delightful pre-come that dripped from it. It was salty and yet almost sweet at the same time, and Sirius felt his arousal growing as Remus sighed and moaned beneath him.

"Oh Merlin, yes…yeah…unh… Fuck Padfoot, that's incredible…" Sirius smirked (as much as one can while sucking a cock) and pushed the head of the throbbing phallus to the roof of his mouth, bobbing his head lightly and letting the sensitive flesh scrape achingly across the ridges there. Then, unable to take it anymore, he surged downward and filled his mouth and throat with as much cock as possible, looking up and catching Remus' glazed eyes.

Remus moaned raggedly as he watched unwaveringly as Sirius deep throated him. It felt incredible and he felt himself teetering on the brink of orgasm. "Unh! …Ohh…Padfoot, I'm com-coming! Ah! AH!"

Sirius removed the phallus from his mouth, his hand fisting it frantically, his tongue swirling impatiently around the head, and was rewarded when Remus bucked and came hard, his come shooting into the Animagus' waiting mouth.

Remus sagged onto the bed as the last of his spasms died away, and Sirius moved back up his body, smacking his lips. "That," he panted, "was…incredible." Sirius chuckled and dipped his head to kiss his boyfriend, tongue teasing the crease of his lips, and Remus could taste himself on his lover's tongue and felt something in his lifeless cock twitch back to life at it. He allowed Sirius to tongue-fuck his mouth, rubbing his raging erection heatedly against Remus' own rather flaccid member.

Then his Gryffindor courage cracked into life, and he reached boldly down into Sirius' trousers, fingers sliding teasingly up his boy toy's rock hard cock. Sirius' ensuing moan was slightly muffled by Remus' shoulder as he bucked into the touch. "Gods, Mooney…"

Remus smirked, feeling naughty, and took a page from Sirius' book, his hand pausing, palming the tip of his lover's erection, the slick pre-come verily begging to act as lube. "What do you want baby?" Remus murmured softly. Sirius groaned.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"And what would that be?" Remus squeezed his cock gently and Sirius groaned again, more raggedly.

"Fuck, don't make me beg for it Mooney…" Remus took his hand away and suddenly rolled them so Sirius lay on his back now, with the lycanthrope above him. He removed the darker haired youth's clothing teasingly slow; being sure to throw in a fair number of licks and kisses. He wanted Sirius to know how he had felt. Not to mention it was making him hard as fucking iron to tease Sirius.

"I'm not going to make you do anything…" Remus purred, nipping roughly at a nipple. Sirius yelped and groaned. "But I assume that if you beg it'll hurry things along."

"Fuck… Please Remus…baby, please."

Remus bit the top of his boyfriend's underwear, tugging downward slightly. "Please what?"

"Fuck Remus, just suck my fucking cock for Merlin's sake!" Sirius ground out, feeling the tension in him twisting and fraying his nerves. Remus pulled down the underwear and licked his lips as the Animagus' cock leapt up, lying hot and hard against his belly.

He took it into his mouth tentatively, not sure what to do, but apparently, this was enough, as Sirius moaned loudly. "Fuck baby, yeah. Suck on the head…yeah just like that," Sirius instructed as Remus complied willingly. "Mmm…take as much as you ca-AH!-n. Fuck yeah…"

The lycan slid his mouth down the thick length of prick, humming absently and sending delirious shivers of pleasure up his boyfriend's cock. He pumped the bits he didn't dare push himself to reach (as he'd always had a rather high gag reflex) with his hand, and Sirius just panted and bucked and moaned, cursing incoherently beneath him.

"Fuck," Sirius growled as Remus began jerking him off faster, his mouth bobbing frantically now. "Yeah babe, faster… Ooh yeah…just like that. Oh Christ I'm going to…going to… I'm coming!" he bellowed, and Remus made the split second decision to remain where he was, not wanting his offend his lover by pulling away. After all, if Sirius could do it for him, then he could certainly return the favour.

Sirius exploded into his mouth, cursing at the top of his voice, as Remus swallowed convulsively, choked and swallowed some more, a milky dribble of come spilling from his lips and down his chin. Sirius fell back onto the sheets he had been clenching, sated and completed, and Remus crawled happily back up his body. "How was it?" he asked self-consciously.

Sirius smirked lazily, leaning over and licking he wayward drip of come from his boyfriend's chin. "Fucking excellent Mooney."

XXX

Remus passed the younger girl the tiny bottled memory. "That'll be five galleons."

She looked shocked. "What!?"

"Hey, this is a high quality memory I'm letting you borrow! Five galleons' cough up or give it back."

The girl made sort of a 'tchah' sound, and passed Remus back the bottle. "I don't have five galleons. I'm sorry, but it's just too much to see one lousy memory."

Remus shrugged and pocketed the bottle. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He made his way back up the corridor to the portrait hole, humming softly.

"Oi! Mooney!" He turned and smiled at his boyfriend, who, uncharacteristically, looked livid with him. "What's this I hear about you going round trying to sell the memories of when we…well…you know!?"

"When we what?" Remus asked politely, trying not to smile. Sirius scowled rather unattractively. "Oh shut up, as if you never planned to do the same thing yourself."

"Don't let anyone else see it."

Remus pondered a moment. "How much are you going to pay me?" Sirius gaped. "Look, I'll even give you a special discount. How about…a Knut for your thoughts? Or…well ours really…"

XXX

**Author's Note: **and that's that. Heh, kind of a little twist ending there. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to drop me a line with your comments, as I love hearing them. Cheers!


End file.
